My first NATM story
by iluvglee1
Summary: This is my first night at the museum story. No hatin. It was in inspired by I'mAJinx. You should read their stories they are really good rated T for safety. Jed/Octavius Larry/Ahkmunrah Teddy/Sacajawea. there may may be a few M rated scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to I'mAJinx your story 'The night in the air vent' inspired me to write this little thing. **

Larry was walking down the hall of miniatures when he came by the Romans and Cowboys and noticed that Jed and Octavius weren't there. He crouched down to the miniatures' level and asked them if they knew where Jed and Octavius disappeared to. The miniatures had no answer for him so he went on to look for them.  
He came to an empty hall and consider it. If he went down the hall he could walk in on them two doing something he didn't want to see if they were down there, but if he didn't walk down there he may not know where they are at sunrise. He decided to walk down the hall and searched for them.

When he got to the end of the hall with no luck he almost decided to look somewhere else until he noticed a dark corner where he could vaguely hear octavius' voice. He crouched down to see and hear them better. As he was about to ask what they were doing he saw something shine a little that octavius had pulled out.  
He listened very closely to hear what he said. "So Jed, my love, will you make me the happiest miniature and marry me?" Octavius asked Jed. Larry held his breath, waiting to hear Jed's answer to Octavius.

"I love you so much Octie, yes i will marry you my love." Octavius smiled a bright smile and put the ring on Jed's finger.

He pulled Jed in for a kiss and when they finally broke apart Larry picked them both up by their shirts, as usual, and put them at eye level. "Congratulations guys, i'm happy for you guys."

"How long have you been here, gigantor?" Jed asked.

"I've been hear for awhile but all i really heard was Octavius asking for you to marry him."

"You're one sneaky bastard." Jed said.

Larry chuckled and shook his head. "I think you guys were just too occupied to hear me."

Jed shrugged and crossed his arms. "I still don't like to be manhandled." Jed grumbled. Octavius smiled at Jed's antics.

"Fine." Larry rearranged them so that they were both standing on his palm.

"Where's Ahkmenruh, usually he would help you look for whoever was missing."

"He is in the lobby watching everybody in there and Nicky is helping him out. Do you want to go back to your dioramas or to the lobby with me?"

Octavius and Jed looked at each other and nodded. "We shall go with you to the lobby my liege." Octavius said.  
Larry nodded and he walked toward the lobby with the two miniatures on his palm.  
When they arrived at the lobby Larry lowered his hand down to the little car with the bone attached to it. They climb in and immediately Jed started driving.  
They were coming around a corner fast and Octavius squeezed his eyes shut. "Jedediah, please slow down before we crash."  
Jed turned around the corner on two wheels and when all four were safely on the floor he glanced at his love and sighed. "Ok." He slowed down a little and glanced at Octavius again.

"Please open your eyes now Octie." Octavius opened his eyes and sighed with relief. "I'm sorry my love." Jed said.

Octavius looked over at him and shook his head. "Its ok Jed, its how you like to drive you just need reminded every once in awhile thats all." Jed gave him a small smile.

After Jed and Octavius had sped off in the mini car Larry turned toward Ahkmenruh. "I don't know how they do it." Larry said and sat by Ahkmenruh.

"How they do what?" He asked Larry.

"Ride around in that car all night for Rexy."

Ahkmenruh shrugged. "It might have something to do with the fact that Jed loves to drive that little car."

Larry nodded and stood up so that he was at the same level as Ahkmenruh. "I've got something very interesting to tell you that you can not tell anybody else, promise?"

Ahkmenruh nodded. "I promise."

"Ok." Larry lowered his voice. "So when i went looking for them and couldn't find them in their rightful places i checked down an empty hallway, just when i was going to turn around and look somewhere else i heard Octavius's voice so i crouched down to their level to see and hear them better and before i could say anything i heard the last thing i thought i would hear, Octavius proposed to Jed."

Ahkmenruh's eyes went as wide as saucers. "What did Jed say? Did he say yes?"

Larry chuckled at his boyfriend's suddenly huge interest and excitement with the topic. "Yes babe he said yes." Larry said smiling. Even after 3 months he still couldn't get enough of calling Ahkmenruh 'babe, baby, (or any other words of endearment you could think of)' and vice versa.

"So are you going to ask them to let you plan their tiny miniature wedding?" Ahkmenruh asked smiling, knowing full well that his, dare he say it, love would love to plan the miniatures' wedding.

"Sometime, yes but not just yet. Give me a second i'll be right back." Ahkmenruh nodded and watched him walk over to Teddy, out of earshot. "Hey Teddy do you think that you and Nicky can hold down the fort here for a little bit?" Larry asked him.

Teddy nodded. "I'm sure Sacajawea would be happy to help too. Go take as long as you two need." Teddy winked at Larry.

Larry blushed and shook his head. "No Teddy its nothing like that i just need to talk to him about something."

Teddy looked at him curiously. "Whats wrong Lawrence?"

"Uh nothing's wrong i-i just need to talk to him."

"My dear friend something is on your mind." Teddy said.

Larry sighed and looked over at Ahkmenruh then back to Teddy and decided maybe he should tell him. "I think-ithinki'minlovewithhim." Larry muttered.

"What was that son? I didn't catch that." Teddy said, confused.

Larry sighed and looked at Teddy. "I said that i'm in love with him."

Teddy nodded. "Go on lad. Go tell him, he's going to tell you the same thing, I'm sure of it."

"Ok thanks Teddy i'll be back as soon as i can."

"Don't rush lad. Nicky!" Teddy called to Nicky.

Nicky came over. "Yeah Teddy?" He asked when he got to them.

"We are going to watch over the place while your dad and Ahkmenruh go to talk. Will you get Sacajawea for me?" Nicky nodded and ran off in the direction of Sacajawea.

"Thanks again Teddy." Larry said before walking back over to Ahkmenruh.

"Hey babe, can i talk to you, somewhere more private?" Ahkmenruh looked at him for a moment before nodding and following him to Larry's office. Larry closed the door and turned to Ahkmenruh and took his hands. He took a deep breath and began. "Ok i don't know how to even start, um."

"Larry? What are you trying to say. You're not breaking up with me are you?" Ahkmenruh asked cautiously.

"No, god no." Larry said quickly. "I um i need to tell you something very important i just i can't get it out. Ahkmenruh, I have been think all night and day for the past two days now how to tell you this, baby I-I," Larry took a deep breath and just dived right in. "I love you Ahkmenruh. I couldn't find a way to tell you and i couldn't bring myself to say anything." Ahkmenruh hadn't said or did anything yet and Larry was starting to get worried. "Ahk? Are you ok? Please say something, please baby?"

Ahkmenruh came back to reality and looked at Larry. "I love you too, Larry. So much." Ahkmenruh wrapped his arms around Larry's waist and pulled him close. He attached their lips and held him tighter. They stood there in Larry's office holding each other tightly and kissing, all tongue and teeth. When they finally broke apart due to lack of air they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so amazing." Larry breathed out, still out of breath.  
Ahkmenruh smiled.

"So are you." He said back smiling. Larry slipped his hands down to Ahkmenruh's and grabbed ahold of one of them. They heard something crash and looked at each other, they let go of each other's hands and ran toward the sound. They came to a stop right in front of Jed and Octavius's mini car, one of the vases knocked over and the little car against the stand the vase was on, Rexy standing next to them. Larry crouched down and picked the little car up.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked Jed and Octavius.  
Jed groaned.

"I think. Octie, are you ok?" Jed turned to Ovtavius.

"Yeah, I think." Larry sat the car back on the floor so that they could get out. When they got out they climbed on to Larry's waiting hand.

"What happened guys?" Ahkmenruh asked them.

"We were driving down this hallway when Rexy hit the back of the car, effectively making us crash into the vase's stand." Octavius explained.

Larry sighed. "Ok come on guys lets go back to the lobby. Larry held Ahkmenruh's hand with his free one as they walked to the lobby.

**i really hope u liked this :) review please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_STOP! Jennifer you should not read this chapter. Sorry i forgot you were reading this and by the time i remembered this chapter was already done. Sorry cuz. _**

CH.2

"Gigantor!" Jed yelled running toward Larry.

Larry ran over to Jed. "What are you doing back out of your diorama Jed? Its almost sunset."

"Octavius is stuck!" Jed said quickly and out of breath.

Larry looked confused but picked Jed up and put him on his palm. Larry started running the way Jed had came from. "What do you mean Jed?" He asked while still running.

"He is hanging on to the edge of his diorama he's going to fall, run faster! This is my fiancé we are trying to save!"

"Calm down Jed we still have 5 minutes until sunset." Larry said as they approached Octavius's diorama. Larry sat Jed down and crouched down to Octavius. "You doing ok Octavius?"

"Other than freaking out? Yes. Help me!" Octavius replied.

Larry took Octavius off the edge and put him in his diorama. "There we go both safe and sound. Now get to your places." Larry said and walked off to make sure everybody was safe and sound and in there rightful places. He came to Ahkmenrah's place and smiled. "Love you." He whispered before shutting Ahkmenrah's lid. When he was done checking on everybody he walked out to the lobby and to find standing at the desk there. "Um, , sir?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Um ok." Larry said and walked toward him.

"We aren't going to be open today-"

"But we usually are on sundays." Larry interrupted

"Let me finish. Now we won't be open today so i need you to stay here the whole day and night and be the guard you are supposed to be. I will give you an hour right now to get food for yourself for the day. If you are to go to sleep you better lock everything up first so that nobody can get in."

"Um, ok. I'll be back as soon as possible." Larry grabbed his coat and rushed out the door to the market on the corner of the street.

After he got back from the market and had left he sat at the desk in the lobby.

After a while he was starting to get bored so he pulled out his phone and opened his photos. The first photo to greet him was him and Ahkmenrah. He smiled and continued surfing through his photos when he came across a photo of him and Ahkmenrah kissing.

He thought back to that day and who had his phone throughout that night. Nicky, and Teddy. 'Nicky.' Was Larry's first thought because he knew that Teddy wouldn't do that without Larry's permission. The last thing he needed was his Ex-wife seeing the photo of him and a pharaoh who is actually supposed to be dead kissing. She would never believe his explanation if he were to tell the truth.

His phone started ringing and Nicky's photo popped up. Larry answered it. "Hey Nicky, whats up?"

"Mom wants to know where you are." Was Nicky's reply.

"Why is she looking for me?" Larry asked curiously.

"Because she is going somewhere where apparently i am unable to go with her and you aren't home." Nicky explained.

"I'm at the museum bud."

"Why? You're a night guard not a day guard." Nicky asked.

"Yeah well we aren't open today and asked me to watch the museum for the day and for tonight."

"Ok. Give me a second dad." Nicky said. Larry couldn't faintly hear Nicky passing the information on to his mom then asking her if he could stay with Larry through the night. Nicky came back to the phone. "Mom wants to talk to you." Larry waited then she came on. "Larry please make sure that he goes to sleep tonight. He has school in the morning and if he falls asleep in school tomorrow he will never stay at the museum with you on a school night again."

"Ok i promise. He will get a reasonable amount of sleep." Larry said already knowing that there is no way anybody can get any sleep in there at night.

"Ok. He better." Then she handed the phone back to Nicky.

"Dad? Are you still there?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah Nicky, I'm here."

"K, we're on our way to the museum. Love you dad."

"Love you too son." Larry said before they hung up.

Larry sat at his desk still missing Ahkmenrah, nothing new, he misses him everyday. About 15 to 20 minutes later he saw Nicky at the museum doors. Larry got up and let Nicky in then locked the doors again.

"Hey dad. What's up? How are you making the time fly?"

Larry shrugged. "I was looking at photos in my phone and then when i finished looking through them you called about 5 minutes later. For the last about 20 minutes i sat here and waited for you to get here."

"Oh. You didn't see that picture that i took 4 months into this job did you?" Nicky asked cautiously.

"You mean the one of me and Ahkmenrah kissing? The one that i most definitely don't want your mom to see? Then yes i saw it." Larry answered.

"Oh. Did you delete it?" Nicky asked.

Larry sighed. "No. I made it my background. And now i have a lock on my phone."

"Ok." Nicky sat next to Larry and played on his nintendo 3DS.

Night was approaching and Larry was still asleep at his desk. Nicky decided that instead of he himself waking his dad up he would let Ahkmenrah do so. Nicky got up, took Larry's keys, and started off to lock up the exhibits that are supposed to be locked up at night.

Nicky had gotten the last exhibit locked and started back down to the lobby. When he got there he put Larry's keys back on his belt. By then the exhibits were coming to life. Ahkmenrah came around the corner and went to Nicky.

"Hello there Nicky, i wasn't expecting to see you here tonight." Ahkmenrah said.

"I've been here all day. They didn't open the museum so Dad had to guard the museum all day and he has to guard tonight too." Nicky explained.

"Did he at least get a reasonable amount of sleep?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"He's been asleep since about 3. I figured i would lock the exhibits that are supposed to be locked and i would let you wake him up." Nicky winked as he walked away over to Teddy.

Ahkmenrah blushed and walked over to Larry who was still asleep at his desk. Ahkmenrah straddled his lap and put his hands on Larry's shoulders. By this time Larry had stirred but didn't really wake up. Ahkmenrah leaned down and connected his lips to his lover's. Larry started to stir and wake up, he opened his eyes and realized it was Ahkmenrah. He smiled and closed his eyes again and kissed him back.

When they broke apart they opened their eyes and looked at each other. Ahkmemrah smirked. "Hey sleepy head."

Larry smiled back. "Hey baby." Larry's eyes widened. "I have to lock up the lions and-"

"Babe, calm down Nicky already did that before we all came to life." Ahkmenrah interrupted.

Larry calmed down and nodded. "Ok."

"Hey, hey, Gigantor!" Larry and Ahkmenrah heard Jed yell up to them.

"Yes Jed?" Larry asked looking down at him.

"We need the car." Jed answered.

Larry pointed to the little car he had spotted in the corner where the doors are and Jed and Octavius ran off to the car. Ahkmenrah turned to Larry and chuckled. Larry looked at him with a questioning look. "What are you laughing about?"

"Just that, i'm a total turn on for you but Jed and Octavius are total turn offs." Ahkmenrah said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Larry asked, confused.

"Well before they interrupted i could feel your erection through your clothes. When they did come over and interrupt i could feel your erection getting smaller." Ahkmenrah laughed at Larry's blush.

"Oh." Larry blushed again and tried to will his erection to go back down. Ahkmenrah slid off Larry's lap and sat next to him. "Why did you go away?" Larry asked pouting.

Ahkmenrah chuckled at Larry's pout. "Because no matter how much you will it to go down as long as i was sitting on you lap it wasn't going to."

Larry thought about it and realized that Ahkmenrah was in fact right. When he had gotten off Larry's lap Larry's problem started to slowly go away.

"Hey dad!" Nicky called running over to them.

"Yeah Nicky?" Larry asked turning toward him.

"Teddy said that if you two want some alone time you guys can go to your office and me and Teddy can watch everybody." Nicky said smirking.

"Oh, um, i-i, uh." Larry cleared his throat. "I uh i think we're

Ok bud." Larry said flustered.

Nicky turned to Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah smirked and nodded. "You know what Nicky? I think we could use some alone time, your dad was having a slight problem i think i'm going to help him with it, ok?" Larry just stared at Ahkmenrah mouth open slightly and eyes just a tad bigger than usual. Nicky smirked, nodded, and walked away. Ahkmenrah took Larry's hand. "Come on babe."

Larry got up and followed him, mostly because Ahkmenrah was all but dragging him. "What are you doing Ahk?" Larry asked.

"I'm going to help you with your problem." Ahkmenrah opened Larry's office door and when they were both inside he shut and locked it.

He turned Larry to the door so that his back was against it and started kissing him. Larry wrapped his arms around Ahkmenrah's neck. Ahkmenrah smiled and put moved his hands down to Larry's hips.

Ahkmenrah detached their lips and started kissing,sucking, and nipping at Larry's neck. Ahkmenrah smiled when he started to feel Larry's erection getting harder every second. Ahkmenrah reached his hand down to Larry's cock and rubbed it through his pants.

Larry's hips jumped forward into Ahkmenrah's hand and he moaned. Larry's breathing was getting heavy and he couldn't stand that teasing every time Ahkmenrah took his hand away. Larry let out an embarrassing whimper at the loss. Ahkmeanrah smiled. "Patient my love." He whispered while slowly unbuckling Larry's belt.

He slowly slid the belt out of the loops and let the belt fall to the floor. Then he started slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Larry's pants. "Ahk, please... stop teasing." Ahkmanrah slid down so that he was on his knees and slid Larry's pants and boxers down. Larry's cock sprang free and Larry moaned.

Ahkmenrah started slowly stroking Larry's cock. Larry moaned and his hips twitched forward. Ahkmenrah flicked his tongue out and licked the underside of Larry's cock making Larry moan even louder.

Ahkmenrah slid his mouth around the head of his cock and licked the head. Larry's breathing was getting heavier every minute. Ahkmenrah slid his lips down until he was deep throating Larry and hummed around Larry's cock. Larry moaned and shivered at the feeling. "Ahk, so.. so good." Larry moaned.

Ahkmenrah hummed again enjoying Larry's reaction every time. "A-Ahk." Larry stuttered out. Before Larry could say anything else or even warn Ahkmenrah he came down Ahk's throat moaning his lover's name.

Ahkmenrah swallowed It all and pulled his mouth away from Larry's cock. Ahkmenrah stood up and pulled Larry to his chest. "Come here babe, before your knees give out." And Ahkmenrah was dead on too because Larry could feel his knees turning to jelly. "Feel better now love?" Ahk asked Larry.

Larry nodded "A lot better."

**_I'm going to stop this chapter here. I know its a weird place to stop but i don't know how long it is already and i don't want it to be too long. Besides i want to get this chapter to you guys. Hope you liked please review. :P _**


End file.
